Remembering and Regret
by Dar117
Summary: A girl from the past attends PVU and shakes up the lives of the Martins, Chandlers, and basically everyone. Sort of AU ex. weird sorasing of Sam, Maddie, Enzo, etc and Babe and the Careys never came to town.
1. Default Chapter

Tina Palmer pushed a lock of her long, dark, curly hair behind her ear. She sighed, and then entered the dorm room that was to be her home for the next year. As she turned the knob, all sorts of fears were coursing through her- what if her roommate hated her? What if she hated her roommate? What if she wasn't smart enough? She remembered the moment she picked this tiny college in the middle of nowhere Pennsylvania. Pine Valley University- Pine Valley. The name alone sounded beautiful. It sounded like home. And it looked like home- with its cute tree lined streets, and quirky boutiques. Not that it looked like _her_ home. Pine Valley was quite different from Manhattan. But it looked like a quiet place she would want to call home. She opened the door.

This she was not expecting. A tall, lanky boy, about 20 years old, with a mop of curly hair and a lazy grin, was stacking boxes. He looked at her and flashed a smile.

"Martina?" he asked.

"Uh, Tina," she said, startled. She had heard horror stories of people getting roommates of the wrong gender.

"I'm Sam," the boy said. Oh god, she thought. His name was generic. But wasn't her roommate supposed to be Madelyn? Maybe she had decided not to come? "I'm Maddy's brother," he went on. "She's down in the car with dad getting the rest f her stuff." Tina breathed a sigh of relief. Silly girl. She thought.

"That's cool," Tina said, putting her suitcase on her bed.

"Don't you have more stuff?" Sam asked quizzically.

"Yeah, it's all in storage. My mom couldn't make it this weekend, so we brought it up last weekend, and it should be arriving soon."

"Sam! Help!" a voice from the hallway cried. Sam leapt out of the room, and then burst out laughing. Tina stepped outside too. She smiled. A petite girl of obvious Spanish descent was sprawled on the ground, with stuff scattered all over- all of it was pink. "Oh no!" she cried. "Are you Martina? This is so not how I wanted to look when I met you!" Madelyn stood up. She was beautiful. "I'm Maddie Grey, and this is my hopelessly unhelpful brother Sam."

"Tina."

"Hey, are you tired of unpacking? Because I SO am! Wanna go say hi to people instead?" Maddy asked.

"Well, my stuff isn't here yet, so why not?" Tina answered.

"Great," Maddy smiled brightly. "Wanna come Sam?"

"I would but I told Colby I'd stop by and help her unpack," Sam replied.

"You are such a sucker for that girl big brother," Maddy said teasingly. He swatted her on the head playfully, before running off, with a quick bye to Tina. Maddy led her down the hall to the elevator. "My best friend is in a room upstairs. Her name's Danni, and she's really cool." The two of them got on the elevator. "So you're from the city? How cool is that? Are your parents here? Can I meet them? Do you have siblings? Uh, Sam is such a pain, but I love big families. My mom has three sisters and a brother and it's great! Oh, I'm talking too much. You must think I'm like, some small town hick."

Tina laughed. "No, I don't. Um, the city is amazing. I love it, especially in December. There is nothing like Christmas in New York. My mom's not here- she had a meeting, otherwise she'd totally love to meet you. And she's pretty much the only family I got so, yeah."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- so she's an only child?" They got out of the elevator, and started walking down the hallway.

"Well it's actually a crazy story you wouldn't believe."

"When I was a few months old, my parents and I were in a plane crash. My dad and I were gotten safely out, but my mom went over a cliff trapped inside the plane. We thought she was dead, but five years later she resurfaced, and it turned out she only had amnesia."

"Okay that's creepy," Tina said.

"Overshare? Your story's not that ridiculous?" Maddy asked.

"No. Right before I was born my mom was found unconscious in a river. They gave her a c section, and when she woke up she had no memory of who she was. We spent years trying to figure it out, but to no avail. That's actually where she is now. She's following a lead."

"Oh my good we're like soul roommates!" Maddy cried. "If you want my daddy's an investigative reporter. He can help. And Danni's uncle is a certified PI."

"Thanks, but we have PI's. Plenty of them," Tina replied.

"Maddy!" a voice cried, before a curly haired blonde threw herself in Maddy's arms. "We're in college!"

"Danni, calm yourself," a boy chastised, wrapping his arm around her waist, as two cute boys walked by, checking her out.

"Tina, this is my best friend in the world Danni, and my cousin Ren," Maddy introduced. "Guys this is Tina, my roommate."

"Hey," Danni smiled. "So glad to see Maddy's roommate is totally cool. Mine- totally not."

"Already?" Maddy asked.

"She bitched about Ren being here. WHATEVER!" Danni cried.

"That's so cool how the three of you get to go to college together," Tina told them.

"Four," Ren said. "Dave-Danni's brother, and my best friend slash roommate."

"Yeah, he's at hockey practice," Danni informed her. "He's always practicing. It's sick really."

"No it's not," Maddy insisted.

"Stop crushing on my brother," Danni teased.

"Stop making out with my cousin," Maddy gave it right back.

"This is kind of an incestuous town," Ren informed Tina. "Not to the point of actual incest, but, ya know. It's a small place."

"Hey, I'm not one to judge," Tina shrugged. A cell phone started ringing. Ren picked it up.

"Yo man what's up? BJ's? In like, 15? Awesome. Later." Ren closed his phone and looked at the girls. "Want to meet Dave and his friend Ben at BJs for lunch?" They nodded their approval, and started down the hall.

BJ's was a cute place. It was kind of like an upscale diner. When they got there, two boys had a big table saved for them. The blonde one looked like the boy version of Danni- definitely Dave. The other, had jet black hair, piercing blue eyes, and a killer smile. Tina sucked in her breath. Maddy looked at her slyly. They were all introduced, and sat down. Tina found herself in between Maddy and Ben. Benjamin Shepard. What a great name.

They talked for awhile. The food was great. The company was great. Tina looked around happily. Definitely home.


	2. Chapter 2

Tina Palmer scrunched up her eyes, as she felt the light pouring in from the window. She rolled over onto her side, and pulled the covers over her head.

"Tina, wake up!" Maddy squealed at her.

"Nooo," Tina moaned. "And be quiet. That screech of yours is ultrasonic."

"Martina Palmer, if you don't get up right now-"

"Shut up Maddy!" Tina yelled, as she felt Maddy jump onto the edge of her bed. "It's the crack of dawn."

"It's eleven o clock."

"Same difference" Tina muttered. She felt Maddy get up off her bed, and felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. All of a sudden the covers were ripped off of her, and water was drenching her face. "Aughh!" she screamed, as she bolted up. Maddy laughed as she ran out of the room, water gun still in hand. Tina ripped off her comforter, and raced after her roommate, catching up to her in the bathroom.

"You're up," Maddy stated happily. Tina jumped into the shower, grabbed the nozzle, and turned on the water to high, sending it straight at Maddy.

"Tee don't!" Maddy squealed. I already did my hair, and I don't have time to redo it." Tina reluctantly turned off the water, for the sole reason that she didn't want to hear the ionizer on Maddy's straightener anymore this morning. She smiled at her roommate.

"You're lucky I love you."

"I know," Maddy agreed.

A half hour later Tina was ready, and the two were standing outside Chandler Mansion with Danni. They had only been at school a couple of months but the three had already formed a close bond. In some ways Tina felt closer to Danni than to Maddy. Danni was quieter, more reserved, and less impulsive than Maddy- she was much more like Tina herself. But Tina knew she also envied Danni- she had the perfect life. Her father was a doctor, and her parents were happily married. She had a twin brother and the perfect grandparents (and Grandma Ruth made the best oatmeal cookies- that Tina could personally attest to).

"Why is Colby at home?" Tina asked. The three had come to see Colby about possibly pledging in her sorority next semester. Also, they totally wanted the gossip.

"Her Uncle wasn't feeling well, so she came home for the weekend," Maddy explained. "It's stupid I know, but Stuart really likes it when she's there, so she came."

Finally, someone answered the door.

"Hey Winnie," Maddy greeted the maid, winking at her. Winifred HATED that nickname.

"Hello Madelyn," Winifred responded, smirking right back at Maddy who hated her full name. "Colby will be right down. She said you could go out to the patio."

"Thank you," Danni said, as the three filed through the foyer and living room, to the backyard patio.

"This house is amazing," Tina breathed, taking it all in.

"The Chandlers like to think so," Danni replied, somewhat derisively as they sat down on the patio chairs. Tina gave her a questioning look.

"Martins and Chandlers don't really mix," Maddy explained. Tina nodded.

"So how's Ren?" she asked Danni, hoping to cheer her up.

"Annoying as ever," Maddy answered, not getting that the question was for Danni. "I went over there the other day to see Dave and he wouldn't let me inside. It was so weird."

"Stop crushing on my brother," Danni said in a bored tone.

"Stop making out with my cousin," Maddy shot back. It was an old routine with them. She turned to Tina. "How's Ben?"

"You'd know as well as I do," Tina answered her. She knew her eyes had clouded over just a little bit, but tried to recover quickly. She wasn't quick enough.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Maddy asked softly.

"Nothing really," Tina told her. "Just, I've been helping him with calc right because he totally sucks at it. And so we're spending all this time together, and it's always really awesome, but then he'll start talking about you. Like, he obviously only thinks of me as a friend." Tina's voice had gotten accusatory at the end of her speech. She hadn't meant to. She knew it wasn't Maddy's fault, and she also knew Maddy didn't like Ben like that. But she also knew part of the reason she sometimes liked Danni better than Maddy was because of Ben.

"I don't know what to say," Maddy said, looking truly confused and somewhat stricken.

"It's not your fault," Tina said quickly.

"I'll talk to him-"

"No!" Tina cried. She looked at Maddy desperately. "Don't."

"Is that a Martin in my house?" a male voice called from the garden side of the patio.

"No, it's a Martin outside your house JR," Danni answered sweetly.

"Get out," JR told her coldly.

"I am out," Danni replied. "That was kinda the point."

"Your kinds not allowed here," he said. Tina looked at this man. Superficially, he was beautiful, but his eyes had this hatred about them that scared her.

"You mean the decent kind?" Danni quipped.

"I mean the-"

"Don't say it JR," Colby warned her brother, stepping outside. "These are my guests. Just go inside. Uncle Stuart's looking for you." JR stared at Colby for a minute before shuffling past her.

"Don't mind my brother," Colby told them, as she sat down. "It's been a rough day."

Danni snorted. Colby shot her a threatening look.

"I may not hate Martins Danni, but I love my brother, and I won't tolerate anyone speaking harshly of him even if he is being a dirtbag."

"Okay," she said softly.

"Hey, but can I ask," Tina interrupted, "when did you get so feisty?"

Danni grinned. "Chandlers bring it out in us." The girls laughed. So Colby, you gonna tell us what's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Colby answered quickly.

"Col, my mother's a psychiatrist and I've got about fourteen doctors in my family," Danni told her. "Knowing when something's wrong is in my genes. So what's wrong?"

"It's Peter," she said simply.

"Your boyfriend?" Tina asked. She had only heard about him once or twice, but from what she gathered he was a real prick- probably something like JR had just been. Of course, all her information on the guy had come from Maddy- and Maddy hated his guts because her brother was hopelessly in love with Colby. Colby of course, was the only one who couldn't see this.

"Yeah," she replied. "We got in a fight. Chandler Enterprise is taking over this other company, that Cortlandt tried to buy, so Palmer and my dad are really going at it, and Peter got drawn into it, and it just dragged up all the old crap between our families. Like, I don't understand why he can't get that just because your families don't get along, doesn't mean you're doomed."

"Yeah, look at Greenlee and Leo or Kendall and Ethan," Maddy added.

"Look at his parents," Danni supplemented.

"Seriously," Colby fumed. If Palmer and Opal, if Tad and Dixie if anyone in those families had listened to their relatives, where the hell would they be?"

"Um Colby? Perhaps that last one? Not such a good example," Maddy said simply, staring in the direction JR left. Danni and Colby looked that way too.

Tina was utterly confused.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, so the answer is?" Tina asked Ben, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. She had been tutoring him for the past two hours, and she thought FINALLY he would get the problem right.

"Radical two times seventeen over cosine x times three?" Ben asked.

"Yes!" Tina exclaimed. "Finally. I think you are ready for this midterm Ben."

"All thanks to you," he said appreciatively. "You know Tina, I'm really not dumb."

"I know."

"It's just with hockey practice I never have the time to study. And also, I kind of suck at Math. But you should read my poli sci papers. I'm really not an idiot."

"Ben, I know," Tina assured him. "And I have read your poli sci papers. And they're _way_ over my head. Politics and me is something that so doesn't go."

"Yeah," he replied. "You're just saying that to make me feel better. You're amazing Tina. So, you wanna go to BJ's or something? Grab a bite?"

"I would," Tina explained, standing up, "but Danni invited me over her house for a family dinner thing."

"Is Maddy going?" Ben asked. Tina froze.

"No," she replied frostily. 'See you later Ben." She turned and walked out the door of his dorm room. He caught up to her at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, Tina what's wrong?" he asked, utterly confused, as he put his hand on her shoulder. Tina looked down at it, and then gave him an icy stare.

"I am not Maddy's keeper," she replied. "And for the record, Maddy likes Dave. Your friend. So I wouldn't even bother if I were you." She brushed off his hand, and ran down the stairs.

Tina was still angry when she got to Danni's house. Boys could be so stupid. She took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later it opened.

"Dave," she greeted her friend, with a big smile.

"Hey Tina," he replied, giving her a hug. 'Let me grab your coat." She shrugged out of it, and Dave put it in the hall closet. "Tina you remember my dad right? And Grandpa Joe?" he said, as they walked into the living room. The two men were sitting at the table, playing Operation.

"Yes, nice to see you again," Tina greeted them. They waved their hellos distractedly.

"We're doctors, Jake," Joe muttered. "You'd think we'd be able to beat this thing. Children can do it!"

"Danni's in the kitchen with Grandma Ruth and mom's not home yet," Dave explained. "This is my cousin Jamie and his fiancée Amanda," he told her, as he sat down in the chair facing the two people seated on the couch.

"Hi Tina, it's nice to meet you," Jamie said enthusiastically.

"You too," Tina smiled sitting down on the chair adjacent to them. "What are you looking at?" she asked, pointing towards the album Amanda was holding.

"Just some pictures of us when we were kids," Amanda explained.

"Oh were you guys like, high school sweethearts?" Tina asked gushingly.

"Not exactly," Jamie said.

"We were best friends when we were little, but I moved away. I didn't come back to Pine Valley until after college, so we didn't start dating until we were older. But we've known each other forever," Amanda explained.

"Hey look, Halloween pictures," Jamie exclaimed, laughing. "You look so goofy dressed up as that bunny, babe."

"Shut up!"

"You're wearing a teenage mutant ninja turtles costume," Tina stated dryly, leaning over to look at the picture.

"So?" Jamie asked defensively. "Rafael's cool!"

"Hey, that looks like JR Chandler," Tina said, looking at the boy next to Jamie in the picture.

"That is JR Chandler," Jamie told her.

"You were friends?" she asked.

"Brothers," he said, quietly. He looked down, and his eyes kind of glazed over. "We had a falling out."

"I'm sorry," Tina told him simply.

"Me too." They sat in silence for a second.

"I think I'm gonna go say hey to Danni," Tina decided, standing up. She walked across the room.

"Hey, it's Tad and Dixie!" Amanda exclaimed. Jamie laughed.

"I forgot Dad dressed up like a sheep because Dixie wanted to be Little Bo Peep."

Tina opened the kitchen door, and found herself enveloped by the most wonderful smells.

"Tee, you made it," Danni said, as she stirred a pot on the stove.

"It smells heavenly in here," Tina whispered.

"Grandma Ruth's an amazing cook," Danni agreed. Tina smiled at the old lady chopping carrots at the counter. She noticed a baby fussing in the corner, and smiled.

"Who's that?" she asked kindly.

"Next door neighbor's," Danni explained. "Her mom was rushed to the hospital so we said we'd look after her." The baby took that exact moment to start to cry.

"Oh shoot," Danni said, walking towards her.

"Don't worry, I got it," Tina told her friend, walking towards the baby. "I used to baby sit all the kids in my apartment building. What's her name?"

"Leah," Ruth replied. Tina picked Leah up.

"Hey girl," she gushed. "Hey Leah, baby, shhh." Leah kept on wailing. "You don't need to be changed. Are you hungry?"

"She just ate," Danni told Tina.

"Hmm, maybe you just need to be sung to," Tina decided. She held the baby close to her face, and started singing softly, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Leah stopped crying, and looked up at Tina happily. Tina looked up at Ruth and Danni just as glad. "See? Kids love me."

Ruth looked a little odd, but Danni just smiled at her. It was then that Tina noticed the man standing in the doorframe. He looked stricken.

"Tina this is my Uncle Tad," Danni said, introducing him.

"You sound just like her," he whispered.

"Who?" Tina asked, confused.

"No one dear," Ruth replied, patting her son on the arm. "Don't worry about it. Tad, would you be a dear and get the sodas from the garage?"

"Sure mom."

Tina eyed this man quizzically as he walked past her.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, do you wanna go shopping Saturday?" Tina asked Danni, as they walked through the park, licking their ice creams. It was a warm day for October, and they were taking advantage of the shining sun, and humid air. "I have to get a costume for Halloween."

"I can't," Danni told her apologetically. "I promised my mom I'd spend the day with her. I think we're going to the Glamorama."

"That's awesome," Tina said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really," Tina told her. "It's just- my mom and I used to spend all our time together. And now she won't even return my calls because she's too busy searching for her past."

"But wouldn't you want to know if you had family out there?" Danni asked incredulously.

"Not really," Tina answered honestly. "To tell you the truth, I kind of hate them. If they loved her so much, they could have found her. If they knew about me, they could have looked for me. But they gave up on us. So I gave up on them."

"But they're your family."

"My mom's the only family I need," Tina declared. "I just wish I was enough for her.

They walked in silence for a bit, Danni not knowing what to say to that. Finally, after Tina couldn't take the awkward silence anymore, she told Danni she had to go. She walked back towards her car, and started driving. She didn't really know where she was going. She didn't want to think about her mom anymore. And so she went to the closest place to her favorite place she could think of- the beach.

She walked along the sand, in the wet part, and let her feet press down into the soft earth. She walked for hours it seemed, up and down the small strip of beach in Pine Valley Pennsylvania. It wasn't like home, but it was good enough. She saw a figure in the distance, ambling towards her. That was odd. She didn't think anyone would go to the beach in late October.

"Tina?" the figure asked as it drew close.

"Hey Ben," she replied. She hadn't talked to him much since that time she blew up at him. And now she felt like such an idiot.

"What're you doing?"

"Walking," she replied curtly. She started to walk by him, and he turned, and fell into step beside her.

"What're you really doing?" he asked.

"What're _you_ doing?" she retorted back at him.

"Trying to talk to my friend," he replied.

"Is that what we are?" she asked. He was silent.

"You know," he said, "I came here because I was homesick. We moved around a lot when I was little. It was just me and my dad and my brother. And we never stayed in one place, but we always, always stayed near the ocean. Dad always said it was the best place on earth, that it could make all your troubles feel small."

"Mom always took me to the beach too," Tina told him. "It was farther away from the city, so you could see the stars clearer. Mom liked wishing on stars- she said that maybe somewhere someone was wishin on that same star and they were wishing for us."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ben said wryly. "You're definitely something to wish for Tina Palmer."

"Don't do that," she whispered to him.

"Do what?"

"You know what!" Tina yelled, shuddering. He stared at her, studying her.

"You're freezing," he observed, taking off his jacket. He went to place it around her. She stepped away.

"And don't do that!" she exclaimed, backing away further.

"I'm just trying to-"

"I don't care," she told him, shivering.

"Christ Tina," he lamented, "Just take the jacket." He moved closer to her and put it around her shoulders, his hands keeping it in place. Tina looked up at him, his face inches from her. They stared at each other for a long time. Her breath grew faster, and he leaned in towards her. She closed her eyes. She waited.

"I uh, I have to go," Ben whispered quickly, pulling away. "Keep the jacket." He hurried down the beach, back towards the parking lot. Tina pulled his jacket closer around her. What the hell had just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

Tina Palmer peered into the mirror before applying her bright pink lip gloss. She wanted to look perfect tonight. Beta Phi was having a Halloween Party- Colby said it was the best night of the year, and she wanted to look perfect. Her outfit was simple- she was dressed from the sixties. She figured this allowed her to look cute without being slutty. Maddie was at the mirror next to her applying eyeliner. She was going as a genie- Maddie never minded dressing slutty.

Of course, this was always ironic considering she was the biggest prude of their whole group. She had after all, been raised in a strict catholic family.

"You girls ready?" Danni asked, knocking lightly on their dorm room door. She was dressed as a nurse.

"Danni, won't your family be displeased with your outfit?" Maddie asked. "I mean really, _just_ a nurse?"

"Says the girl whose mom is a neurosurgeon," Danni teased. "Dressing up cute for my brother?"

"No," Maddie sulked. "Dressing up cute for me." She paused. "Dressing up cute for my cousin?"

"I know who Tee's dressing up cute for," Danni said, changing the subject. "Shep, perhaps?" Everyone had taken to calling Ben "Shep". Shep and Ren didn't like being "Ren and Ben". Tina frowned.

"Definitely not," she proclaimed. "Ben Shepard is a dirtbag." She applied her mascara, thinking about their almost kiss on the beach. He had avoided her ever since then.

"But you like him," Maddie told her.

"No, I don't," Tina told her friend. "You like him so much, _you_ have him." She closed her mascara, and grabbed her purse. "Ready?"

The party was good. Ren and Danni had left pretty early (no need to wonder what they were doing), and Tina had lost Maddie pretty fast, but she soon saw Colby in the corner, with Sam. She started to walk towards them, but stopped as she got closer, and could hear what they were saying.

"Sam, what do you want me to do? What" Colby whisper-yelled. "I love him. Sure sometimes he's a jerk, but I can't help it. I went through so much just to be with him."

"Yeah Colby, but should it have to be that hard?" Sam asked. "He's a sleaze okay? He doesn't treat you right. You deserve so much better."

"I don't want better, I want him," she declared. "He loves me."

"Oh really?" Sam asked. "Then where is he? Why isn't he with you? God, Colby, why can't you just see what's right in front of you?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused, as Sam walked away, shaking his head.

"They look like they're having tons of fun," Ben remarked, sidling up to Tina. She jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah well Ben, you could take some lessons from Sam," she retorted. "I better go see if Colby's okay." She walked away from him, and towards her friend. Colby looked up and saw her. She was near tears.

"Tina, hey," she said, trying to smile. She wiped one of her eyes.

"Hey Colbs, you wanna get outta here?" she asked. Colby nodded. The two girls left, and headed to the Chandler Mansion. They soon found themselves in the living room, eating freshly baked cookies and milk. The cookies weren't like Ruth Martin's, but they were still amazing.

"You must think this is so lame," Colby said. "But I love it here. It's the only place I've ever felt safe. You know? My dad and my mom and my brother, they're like really overprotective. So like, when I was younger I felt suffocated, but now I love it."

"I don't think its lame," Tina told her. "I know just what you mean. I've never had a real home, so wherever my mom is, that's home to me. It's where I feel safe."

"You close to her?" Colby asked.

"Ridiculously close," Tina said. "How bout you? Who you closest to?"

"JR," she responded quickly. "I know everyone thinks he's a jerk, but he's really not. And after all that crap went down with his other family, he got really close to me. I think he tried to use me to fill the gap you know? Our sisters Hayley and Skye live so far away, and Jamie was his brother, and then that was gone, so I was all that was left. I was like his replacement Jamie- but now I think he likes me for me."

"Yeah, see I don't get this whole JR and the Martins thing," Tina said. Colby shifted.

"Well okay," she started to explain, "JR's parents are my dad and Dixie Cooney. Jamie's parents are Tad Martin and Brooke English. Some stuff happened when JR was little where my dad tried to steal him or something, and Tad had to save Dixie from a mental institution, I don't know. No one's ever told me the whole story. But anyways, Tad and Dixie had this like, great romantic love affair. And they got married a bunch of times, and JR and Jamie grew up like brothers. But then Dixie died in like, this horrible accident. And JR and Tad and Jamie were destroyed. And so JR got even closer to Tad because of it too. But he lived with Dad and they didn't get along. So JR went to college far, far away. And while he was gone, Amanda Dillon came to town to go to PVU just like Jamie. The three of them had been friends since they were little, and Jamie and Amanda became good friends again. And Jamie totally fell for her, but didn't say anything. And then JR comes back to town, and he and Amanda immediately start this torrid love affair. Like, they were always breaking up and getting back together. JR's kinda like dad in that he's short-tempered and manipulative, and Amanda's kind of like her batshit crazy mom, so needless to say they were reckless together. So then one time they were broken up, Jamie told Amanda how he felt. And they got together. And JR felt totally betrayed because he thought Amanda was the love of his life. And so they weren't brothers anymore."

"That's so sad," Tina cried. "And they never spoke again?"

"Not civilly," Colby snorted. "JR saw the Martin's being happy for Jamie and Amanda as them picking Jamie over him. I think he was always a little insecure as to his place in that family."

"Poor JR," Tina sympathized. Colby was silent.

"What the hell is Sam's problem?" she finally exploded. "What the hell was he talking about? Sometimes I just don't understand him."

Tina considered her options. "Colby," she said slowly. "There's something you need to know. I know it, Maddie knows it, Ren and Danni and Dave know it, everyone knows it, everyone sees it but you."

"What is it?" Colby asked.

"Okay, well, say I'm casting a play to tell the saga of JR, Jamie, and Amanda," Tina started. "You would be Amanda, Peter would be JR, and Sam would be Jamie. Except it wouldn't just be the story of their lives it would be the story of yours." Colby was quiet.

"Are you saying you think Sam likes me?" she finally asked.

"No, I'm saying I'm positive that he loves you," Tina told her. "Look, maybe it wasn't my place, but, you had to know." Colby sipped her milk.

"That's impossible," she finally stated. "We're just friends. I think I'm going to sleep here tonight, and I'm kinda tired."

"Ok, well I better get going anyway," Tina replied. "Just think about what I said."


	6. Chapter 6

Dolcegrazia- Sorry for the confusion. I realized kind of late that Danni and Dave were really confusing names to name characters for amc. Anyway, they are twins and the kids of Jake Martin and some OC wife, so they're Jamie's cousins. Sam and Maddie are Sam and Maddie grey- Edmund and Maria's kids. Ren is Lorenzo Santos- Hayley and Mateo's son. In this story Hayley and Mateo live in PV, and Edmund never died. Ben is an OC- not related to anyone. And Tina is- well, I'm sure you know.

It was one of those mornings. Tina Palmer didn't want to have to wake up, but if she didn't get started on her econ homework, she would never finish it. She just kept in her head the thought of Thanksgiving. It was a few days away, and she had been planning on going home, but her mom got another lead. She was sick and tired of her mother's leads. So instead, she was spending Thanksgiving at Maddie's house, with the entire Grey/Marick/Santos clan. Maddie was extremely excited because her Uncle Dimitri would be visiting- apparently she hadn't seen him in years. Tina rolled onto her side, and looked at Maddie's bed.

It was empty. She sat up, shocked. Maddie had never spent the night out before. Tina got up and ran to the bathroom. Maybe Maddie had just gotten up early and had taken a shower or something. No such luck. As she walked back to her room, Tina thought back on last night. She, Maddie, and Dave had gone to a party at Theta. She had left early because Ben showed up. She didn't want to be anywhere near him.

She grabbed her cell phone, and started to dial Maddie's cell, when her door opened. She whirled around.

"Maddie," Tina exclaimed, relieved. She looked really tired, and really hungover, but generally okay. "What happened? Where were you?"

Maddie sat down on her bed. "I saw Dave last night," she said quietly. "He was with Callie Henderson."

"That whore on the first floor?" Tina asked.

"Yeah," Maddie whispered. "They left together."

"Oh, Maddie, I'm so sorry," Tina whispered. She went to hug her friend.

"Don't," Maddie said sharply. "I did something, and you're not gonna like me."

"What?"

"I was really drunk," she cried. "And I saw Ben. And that's where I was last night." Tina felt like she had been slapped in the face. Yes, she had been avoiding Ben for a month now. But that's only because she liked him and Maddie knew that.

"I have to go," Tina said quietly. Maddie just cried. Tina grabbed a sweatshirt, and her car keys, and ran out of the room. She whipped open her cell phone, and dialed Danni's number.

"Yeah?" Danni asked, when she picked up.

"Danni where are you?" Tina asked, near tears. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm at my cousin Jamie's," she told Tina. "Well, his mom's place. Jamie and I were just having an early lunch, and then were gonna watch some football. Do you want to come over?"

"Will they mind?" Tina asked.

"Of course not." They hung up, and Tina headed for Brooke English's house. It wasn't hard to find.

"What the hell happened?" Danni asked, when Tina knocked on the door. She led her into the living room. Jamie had made himself scarce in the kitchen.

"Your brother hooked up with some skank so Maddie hooked up with Ben," Tina told her. Danni enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry," she told her. "God, I could kill Dave."

"It's not his fault," Tina told her. "It's not even really Maddie's fault. It's Ben's."

"Ben's?"

"Yeah, he shouldn't be allowed to lead me on, when he really likes Maddie," she told Danni. "I just, I can't stand to look at either one of them right now. I don't know how I'm gonna get through Thanksgiving."

"You can come to my place," Danni suggested. "Well, my Grandparent's. I'm sure they'd love to have you!"

"You think?"

"I know it."


End file.
